commonmotivesfandomcom-20200213-history
Dangler
Dangler (birth name: Vanessa Redspear) is a female witchdoctor and the lover of Hunter Chamberlain, a major figurehead and leader of the Resistance. She is one of the main "antagonists" of Common Motives. Physical Appearance Prior to "Common Motives" Before her obtaining of Presidos Decimus, Dangler was 5'10" and weighed 160 lbs. She had long, sleek, black hair that she usually arranged in a single, thick braid that hung down her back, and her eyes were an extremely light grey (as shown in the image below the info box). Dangler's skin was lightly tanned. She had a rather curvaceous figure and was considered to be the great beauty of Skull Island. However, this changed when she began to repeatedly immerse herself in illusion in order to be able to see Decimus. During "Common Motives" During Common Motives, she is relatively progressed in her deterioration, and is described throughout as an emaciated woman with sunken eye sockets and cheekbones, with the bones of her elbows and the outline of her ribcage visible even through her clothing. Instead of keeping her hair in a braid, Dangler has let it become impossibly long and tangled, and her eyes are now clouded and unfocused. Her skin is pallid from her years of seclusion within her own house, and it could almost be described as grey. Her nails had become long and many of them are broken/jagged. Although she is approximately 90 lbs at the beginning of Common Motives, she progressively loses weight with each created illusion until the moment directly before she casts her fatal spell, at which she weighs 70 lbs. Dangler was 21 at the time that she obtained Presidos Decimus. Dangler's age is 23 at the beginning of Common Motives, but by the end of the storyline, she is 26. Her primary weapon is her hoodoo and an unexplained source of magic, both of which she can wield without any sort of staff or wand. Personality Before her deterioration, Dangler is said to have been a seductress (and a sadist) of sorts, as she was well aware of her own beauty and the effects that it had on the others surrounding her (primarily of the male gender), and she took pride in this as well, as she was extremely vain and would spend hours admiring her own reflection in the mirror. She had taken particular enjoyment in how many would literally throw themselves at her feet, only for her to overlook them (and undoubtedly shatter their hearts in the process), as she was a major materialist and cared more for beautiful physical objects than those who offered love to her. It was considered to be a miracle that she reciprocated the love of Hunter Chamberlain. Her extreme materialism and sadism was shown when Hunter captured the marksman Presidos Decimus, upon which she "fell in love" with the clockwork, particularly due to how "beautiful" he looked when he was in severe pain (as she had restrained and tortured him for an extended period of time). After he escaped, she went into a state of extreme grief, which eventually became utter insanity. Throughout Common Motives, Dangler is shown to have gone completely mad, as she is only driven by the hope of capturing Decimus again, and by torturing the Armada Captain Servus Albus in an attempt to mimic what she had done to Decimus. She barely seems to acknowledge Hunter's existence, even though his love for her remained the same, only interacting with him when absoltuely necessary. More often than not, she saw him as an obstacle to reaching Decimus again, as he often begged her not to create any more illusions for herself (even though this was because such magic was terribly detrimental to her health). However, it is known that she is aware of her own deterioration, as she often mourns the loss of her own beloved beauty (even though she sees it as a worthy sacrifice in order to see Decimus), although, given her almost giddy - happy nature, it is likely that she attempts to ignore or forget it. Background Dangler, born Vanessa Redspear, is the daughter of a powerful female necromancer and a human (non - magical) male, both of which were members of a secret underground society who sought to spread Malistaire's influence from wizard city throughout the spiral. They (along with a large clan of their followers) hid in the tunnels of the Ancient Ruins for several years before they were driven out by the Armada, at which point they attempted to hide in the Breaking Room and ultimately met their demise. It is unknown how Vanessa (who was one year old at the time) survived, but she was found within the chamber and retrieved by Vadima and a team of master witchdoctors. Vadima had taken her in, acting as a mother figure for a great majority of her life, and, unaware of her birth name, gave her the name "Dangler," for how she had often dangled the rats around the Witchdoctor's Sanctum by their tails as she slowly drained them of their energy upon first learning to harness the power of hoodoo. Dangler quickly became a prodigy, mastering every hoodoo spell that was taught to her in record time ''and ''without a staff, but it was quickly revealed that she had additional powers - shown by how she could summon hundreds of massive, black thorn branches from the ground. These abilities were passed down to her from her mother, but that remains unknown to everyone, including Dangler herself. During her late teenage years, Dangler was considered to be the great beauty of Skull Island and was pursued by numerous suitors of all backgrounds and types, even though she only showed interest in objects that she deemed "beautiful" and her own reflection. Hunter Chamberlain, who would remain her partner until her death, was the only individual to fall in love with Dangler and have his love reciprocated. Given that Hunter was a major figurehead of the Resistance, as his lover, Dangler quickly became widely known throughout the island, and they both worked to fend off the Armada from the pirate haven. However, after a scouting squadron of ten Armada clockworks was discovered and the soldiers destroyed, Hunter managed to capture the single surviving clockwork - a marksman by the name of Presidos Decimus - and he brought him back to the Chamberlain manor in hopes that they would attain some sort of information from him, either through observation or through torture, and, knowing that Dangler took particular enjoyment in torturing various beings, he presented Decimus as a "gift" of sorts to her, upon which she immediately fell in love with the clockwork, considering him to be a "beautiful being." It is thought that she found him more beautiful than the numerous other clockworks identical to him because of how fearfully he reacted to her (already having been influenced by the residents of the island and the witnessing of the death of his squadron). She kept him in captivity for approximately one year before he was rescued and retrieved by the Commodore Prima Militus. Upon realizing his escape, Dangler had gone into an extended state of hysteria, mourning his loss and refusing to respond to Hunter or to anything else, and was eventually reminded by Hunter (who could not bear to see her in this state of grief) that during the year in which she had kept Decimus captive, she had branded him on the side of his throat with her symbol (pictured on the scarf around her waist in her pre-insanity image), and this allowed her to see him via illusion-magic, with the help of a certain spell. Dangler then lost herself in illusion repeatedly, casting the spell hundreds of times on end and going for days without food or sleep, and over the course of nine years, this caused her body to slowly waste away, and she gradually descended into absolute madness. Role in "Common Motives" Dangler is one of the main antagonists of Common Motives. From the very beginning of the story, she is portrayed as a sadistic madwoman with little restraint when it comes to holding back her bloodlust, as shown by how she tortures Servus Albus. Category:Characters